


Adoring The Moon

by Auspiciousgoddess



Series: α/β/Ω : The World (Haikyuu!!) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auspiciousgoddess/pseuds/Auspiciousgoddess
Summary: On the day The Alpha met The Omega, they found each other. they identified each other. scent, body, and soul. People said that they are meant to be, so the other genders shall not step in between themHowever, if one is too appealing, they would attract anyone who sees it and trapped into his Beauty, right? Just like A Moon?Desire? Lust? Love? Affection?by that, aren’t they ended up hurting each other?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: α/β/Ω : The World (Haikyuu!!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a very rare ship ahead!

_‘hey, I’m back to the country!’_

“Bro! Where are you?”

_‘At a restaurant near Akaashi’s office. Anyway, let’s meet up tonight! How about your house?’_

“Sounds great! I’ll text the address later.”

_‘Great! Akaashi insisted to go with me, is that okay?’_

“But will it be too dangerous for him to hang out with two alphas alone? you can tell him to bring some friends.”

_‘Wow, bro, you become a gentleman now, huh?’_

“Fuck you, bro”

_‘haha, I’ll tell him, see you later!’_

**5 hours later**

Kuroo scrolls his Social media and found Bokuto’s recent post. He posted Akaashi candidly eating a cake with a caption ‘mine’ Underneath. Geez, they are so cheesy. Kuroo has known them since high school, and the lovebirds have bonded ever since Akaashi graduates. Aren’t they tired of each other?

And Kuroo? He can’t even get one for himself. It’s the truth. Even if he has some Omega’s friend for example Kenma and Yaku, he can’t just ask them, ‘hey? Wanna mate?’. Just what do you think he is?

His Alpha parents are kinda homophobic, it’s hard for them to accept that Kuroo like men more than women. He remembered just after he graduates from high school; they argued about an arranged marriage. His father matched him with an Alpha woman who’s in the late 20s for the sake of his company. Meanwhile, his mother offered an Omega girl who just presented for her political benefit. After that, they divorced because of that dumb argument. Well, at least they give him a house for his graduation gift.

Kuroo sighs, releasing all the negativity of his head. He changed his white coat to his black-long-coat, tidies up his desk and stepping out of his rooms. He doesn’t have many things. The most important thing for him is just Phone, Tablet, his dearest Fountain pen and wallet. He doesn’t need a bag to carry it.

He walks down the hallway and stops at the nurses’ office when he saw The nurses are on the roll call. He smiles and bows to them, “Thank you so much for your hard work!”

The nurses giggle, a Beta woman who’s in her mid-30s replies, “Since the day you worked here, you always greet us. Is it becoming kind of a habit now, Kuroo-Sensei?”

Kuroo laughed it off, “please don’t address me that when I’m out of working hours, Tsubakihara-san,”

“Yeah, it’s weird how Tetsurou-Kun is the youngest among us here. I wish my son will be as successful as you!” the other adds.

“your son is preparing for the college entrance exam, right, Tashiro-san?” Kuroo asked her. The beta woman nods. He checks his watch and turns to them, “tell him I send a good luck. I need to go! See you guys tomorrow!”

Kuroo drives to his home. He bought fast food and beer on his way. He parks his car in the garage then unlocked his door house. He quickly tidies up his place and heats some foods.

As he cleans the house, a doorbell rings. He run to the intercom, making sure it’s Bokuto.

“Bro!” Bokuto waves to him through the cam..

Kuroo chuckled as he opens the door, “Airhead!”

“Rooster!” Kuroo welcomes him with a hug. It’s been a year since they met and his Bro didn’t change at all. Still loud and lively as usual.

“Ah, you have a pleasant home Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said as he tries to catch his attention.

Kuroo nods, “Akaashi! congratulations too on your debut! I will buy the book! Anyway, where is your friend? Didn’t Bokuto you to bring some friends?”

“he’s a little late. You know, work.”

“understood. Come in, make yourself like ho—” Bokuto shoves him off with his muscular arms as he ran inside, making Kuroo bumps with the door.

Kuroo whimper as he feels his left side hurts, “Can you use your bond to, you know, Tame him or something?”

“you know that’s not how bonding works.” Akaashi poker-faced.

“well, I don’t know. I’m never bonded with anyone, how could I know ?”

“HEY BRO!!” being called, Kuroo rushed to Bokuto.

The white-haired turns to him with a worried face as he points his finger to the microwaves. “I.. I think. It’s burnt.”

“what’s going on?” Akaashi peeks to the kitchen.

“Your goddamn boyfriend just burnt our meals.” Kuroo lied, blaming Bokuto on purpose.

Kuroo smirks as he saw Akaashi drags his blamed Bro to the living room. He silently tailed them and heard Bokuto, who started wailing to the omega. To see an alpha ruled over by an omega is entertaining. But maybe Kuroo himself won’t survive being lectured from an omega like that. He’ll be mad.

Akaashi turns to him and said, “I’ll text my friend. What do you want for dinner, Kuroo-san?”

“anything is good to me. Maybe something that goes well with beer.”

Akaashi takes out his phone and typing something. And then turns his head to Kuroo again, “Is steak okay?”

Kuroo frowns, “isn’t that a little too expensive for us four?”

“Nah, he said it’s on him.”

“sweet!” Kuroo grin. He’s okay with everything as long as it’s on other people.

Kuroo taking out some cold beers and puts it on the coffee table for Bokuto and Akaashi who is cuddling on the sofa watching some movies. And as the wonderful friend he is, he chills with his works on the dining table. He left the sliding door that separates the Dining and Living room open, in case something ‘happened’ in his house.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, Kuroo removes his work-glasses, and moves from his seat. Can’t wait for the meat, “I’ll get that.”

He opens the door and found a tall man standing there wearing light blue jeans and a white oversized knitted sweater. He tried to pick up some smell to identify him, but it’s a weirdly familiar scent to him. The scent is not too weak for him to identify, it almost feels like a Beta but not exactly like Beta.

“hey! Can we go inside? I’m freezing here.” The chilly voice surprised him.

Kuroo awkwardly, he moves from the doorway. Letting the stranger changing his shoes to the indoor sandals.

“I thought you lost somewhere.” Akaashi greets him.

The man took a glance at Kuroo, and points him with a thumb, “his house is just 5 blocks away from school.”

Akaashi nods and gets up from the sofa, “Right, I forgot about that. Kuroo, can you lend us your kitchen for a bit?”

Kuroo walks straight to the works he left on the dining rooms, he replies, “please handle them with care.”

Bokuto joined him on the dining table, waiting for the food. He sits just across him and checks some of his documents, “dude, who is this?” he asked.

Kuroo frowned at him, confused. “my patient?”

“patient? You become a doctor ?!”

“dude, I graduated from my mother’s medical school. Is that even surprising to you ?”

Bokuto gasp in amazement, “I thought you would become a volleyball player like me. But that’s amazing, too! Maybe you can give me a ‘bestie-discount’ you know? ”

The other two bring out the food to the dining table. Kuroo hurries his documents to the top of a small wooden cupboard behind him. He drooled as the meat serves in front of him. He mumbles, “Thank you so much! This is the first proper meal I’ve had in a month.”

“I knew it. Your refrigerator is full of instant ramen. How can you still become a doctor with all that MSG?” Akaashi bluntly asked.

“some of them have expired too,” he added.

Kuroo just smiles through the pain. “sometimes I order takeout, ‘kay? Being a med student is sucks but being a doctor is more sucks.”

“That being said, you haven’t introduced yourself to him.” Akaashi reminding him as the blond sits next to Kuroo.

The blond slightly bowed to him, “Tsukishima, nice to meet you.”

“Kuroo.” He smiles at him. But the blond just stared at him coldly. Not gonna lie, but Kuroo likes the way his eyes look down on him. It’s mesmerizing.

As they began their dinner, Bokuto talks, “so, do they call you ‘sensei’ ?”

“Yes?” A unison voice replied.

“oho ho... It’s weird. ‘Kuroo-sensei!’, ‘sensei!’ Oh my god! That’s so cringe. It feels like you’re a Teacher that hunts kids,”

The other three froze, Kuroo and Tsukishima stare at each other, Bokuto munching the meat and Akaashi just sighs, “Bokuto-san. Who are you insulting? Tsukishima or Kuroo?”

Bokuto confused, he swallows hard at his meat before he talks, “I don’t insult anyone! I’m stating facts”

“why would you say something so controversial yet so brave?” hearing that, Tsukishima chokes on his beer.

“Excuse me. That’s my job, you’re insulting.” Tsukishima barks.

“Chill. He’s not insulting your job. He just insults my face that looks like one.” Says Kuroo as he finishes his meal.

Bokuto jolting from his seat with excitement suddenly, “Oh, Akaashi! earlier, Kuroo said that we could get a bestie-discount from him sometime!”

“Bokuto-san, Do you even know what kind of doctor he is?” Akaashi asked The Alpha, who shook his head.

“He is a Psychiatrist. He dealt with insane people.” The blond answers.

Kuroo chokes on his food, “hey! don’t you dare call my patient like that! How did you even know that I’m a psychiatrist?”

Tsukishima just ignored him. He finishes his food first, headed to the kitchen sink, and washes the dishes. After he’s done, he sits on the dining table again. At this point, Akaashi and Bokuto already went to the living room again.

Now it’s just the two of them, Tsukishima opens a can of beer and said, “my friend is one of your patients.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “Oh really? Who?”

“I’d rather not to say his name. But you just need to know that he might make an appointment soon.”

Kuroo nods, “I’ll keep that in mind. So, Megane-Kun, You’re teach kids, right?”

“teens. I work at Nekoma high school.” Tsukishima corrects him.

Kuroo gasps, didn’t expect it, “Really? I’m an alumnus there.”

“that’s explained a lot. I am an advisor for the boy’s volleyball team and they are all crazy about you.”

Kuroo laughs as he brings his paperwork back. “What do you teach ?”

“Why don’t you take a guess?” Tsukishima asked, as if he’s flirting with him.

Kuroo stares at him for a few seconds trying to figuring out what’s on his head, “definitely not, PE. you’re body not athletic enough.”

“agreed.”

“maybe English or Maths?” Kuroo studied his face.

“neither.” Tsukishima sips his beer.

“your friends with Akaashi, right?” Tsukishima glanced at him. Kuroo grinned as he finally gains his attention.

“Akaashi is writer and editor so that makes you..... A Japanese Literature teacher, right?” Tsukishima says nothing but Kuroo Take it as a yes. He claps in celebration.  
Tsukishima walks away to the counter-top, making something. Kuroo watches him from the back. Inspect his body figure. Kuroo then realized that Tsukishima’s body is fine as hell. He could get a piece of that if he’s not Beta.

A coffee appears in front of him. He looked up and saw Tsukishima hands it to him. “mind if I helped you? I took psychology class back in college.”

“but psychiatry and psychology is different, tho”

“so you don’t want my help.”

Kuroo panics. “I’m sorry, I’m just joking.”

“Here, just read the description and tell me what you think.” Kuroo hands Tsukishima a record.

Tsukishima opens the file, and there was a girl named Matsuzaki Sachiko, aged 15, Omega. He flinched as he saw the next column, ‘Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by Mass Sexual Assault in the school ground.’

“You’re dealing with this?” he asked, doesn’t believe him

“so, what do you think? Oh, additional information. That poor girl can’t sue the attackers because there is not enough evidence, and she has issues in her brain after that happens. Sad, isn’t it?” Kuroo stated.

“but they are her seniors. Why don’t just interrogate them all? There must be someone who lied or something.” Tsukishima speaks his opinion.

Tsukishima reads it further and said, “some of them have sentenced in the juvenile center. Some of them are not, they still live as normal students... they still have possibilities to attacks, someone, as they grow up living with those memories, right?”

Kuroo smirks, finding him interesting, “you’re clever. But we need to focus on our patients here. If you were me, what are you gonna do about it ?”

Tsukishima silent. He took a moment to reread the files. Kuroo watches him in amazement. His golden-brown eye pupil that hides behind the glasses moves as he reads all the sentences. Kuroo imagines how’s Tsukishima looks without those glasses. He would be so pretty, right?

“Kuroo-sensei.” Kuroo startled as he hears Tsukishima’s voice.

“w-what ?”

Tsukishima frowns, “I’ve been calling for at least 3 times but you still stared at my face. Does my pimple attracts you so much or what?”

“pimple? Where?” Kuroo tried to see the pimple, but Tsukishima cover his left cheeks with the files.

“Forget it. Anyway, if I remembered the common PTSD treatment is using Antidepressant, right?”

Kuroo just hummed as he was drinking the coffee that Tsukishima’s makes. “how about the therapy do you know anything about that?”

“I heard about Cognitive Behavior Therapy. But it’s not quite right. That psychotherapy is too Trauma-Focused. I’m afraid Matsuzaki-san will worsen her symptoms like depressions, anxiety, or something like that. I think she needs some therapy that centers on current issues rather than directly processing the trauma. What is it called?” Kuroo wants to whistle, but maybe it’s inappropriate for Tsukishima who’s so focused on their talk.

“Present Centered Therapy.” Kuroo answers. Tsukishima looks at him for a second and sips his beer again.

Kuroo discovers that Tsukishima never says yes. It would either silence or a nod. And that’s interesting to him. Kuroo takes his files back as he merges them, “nee... Tsukishima, Are you in a relationship with someone?”

Tsukishima eyeing him, “I’m sorry?”

“oh! no, it’s not what you think. I just want to say if something happens, just called me. Maybe I could help you figure out something. Here’s my business card.” Kuroo hands him his card. Tsukishima takes it and reads it before he looks up to him again.

“It’s too bad that you’re a Beta, Though,” Kuroo mumbles in a small voice, making sure Tsukishima doesn’t hear it.

“But I’m not.”

“h-huh ?”

“It’s not mine. I borrowed his clothes so it can suppress my Omega scent whenever I go out.” He explained.

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he thinks he just shot a jackpot. He grinned, “I see. It distracts me for a while now. Anyway, is it okay for you to stay up this late?”

Tsukishima checks the time on his phone shows, “My roommate is not in Tokyo. I could have some fun here.”

“where do you live?”

“not that far, it’s an apartment near Municipal Gymnasium. I can just walk,” Kuroo chokes on his coffee.

Is he insane? It needs an hour to walk there.

“No. there is no way I’m letting you go for a walk this late.” Kuroo insisted, and Tsukishima just fell silent.

“Your house is spacious. It could fit a family here. Do you live here with your parents?” Tsukishima asked, trying to change the topic.

“no, I live alone,” Kuroo said as he finishes his coffee.

Tsukishima takes the cup in his hands away, “Let me.”

He is washing it for Kuroo. He’s touched. It’s been so long since he has someone who cares about him. can Tsukishima just stayed here? He is smart, reliable, elegant, and an omega. This is perfect.

Just after Tsukishima returns, Kuroo’s phones ring. He answers, “Hello, what is it ?”

“Fukumoto-sensei needs your help to deal with his patient. Please return to the hospital, now!”

“Understood, I’ll be there in 10.” Kuroo closes the calls as he reaches for his car keys and his spare white coats.

Tsukishima, who observes him, asked, “what happened ?”

“Work calls. Anyway, you can stay here. You could use any rooms you want. It’s very dangerous if an omega like you wander in this city at night.” Kuroo quickly tidy up the table, putting the paper in the drawer below the dining table.

Bokuto and Akaashi, who just started making out in the living room, stopped their activities for a second to peek at Kuroo who was in a hurry. Bokuto tilts his head in confusion, “Bro?”

“Nah, just a call from Hospital. I’ll be back in an hour or two. And dude, just go to my spare room upstairs for sex. Remember to always wash the sheets after you’re doing that.”

“aye! Aye! Captain!” Bokuto salutes him as he carried Akaashi in bridal style upstairs.

As they left the living room, his couch smells like a mixture of a musky pinewood scent and kind of soft flowery smells? Kuroo doesn’t know, but he always found this kind of scent disturbing. He washed away the pheromones with his until it’s disappeared.

Tsukishima walks out of the dining room. He sits on the sofa comfortably, Kuroo takes that as a signal that Tsukishima likes and comfortable with his pheromones. Kuroo satisfied with how Tsukishima enjoys his presence. He smiles at him before he walks out.

* * *

Kuroo drives through the night. It’s already past midnight. The patient earlier is a little handy than he thought. He sighs and parks his car, walk straight to the main door. He opens the door, and a very sweet scent pierced through his nose. It smells like vanilla on a cake or cream; he doesn’t know, but it makes him feels dizzy.  
He quickly snaps out of it and gains his consciousness. He wanders his eyes and found Tsukishima sleeping on the sofa without even a blanket. He picked him up to his bedroom just beside the Dining room. To his surprise, Tsukishima’s body is so light despite his tall figure. Then he placed Tsukishima in his King-sized bed. covers him in a blanket to keep him warm.

He closes the bedroom door to let him sleep in peace. He sleeps on the sofa tonight. Kuroo could hear faint noises upstairs. Thank god he makes all the bedroom soundproof, or else, His neighbors would nag him for like an hour or two.

When he wakes up, Bokuto was there watching a volleyball show. He sat on the floor as he munches a sandwich. Kuroo sitting up and stretch his body. Bokuto turns his head, and smiling like a child to him, “MORNING!”

Kuroo still sleepy but he needs to reply to his dearest bro, “Morning. How’s last night? You didn’t break the bed, right?”

Bokuto shrugged his shoulder off, “No. we played it safe last night.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and starts interrogates him, “have you wash the sheet?”

“it’s on the laundry, sir!” Bokuto played it off. He answers as his eyes still focusing on the TV.

“have you got rid of the pheromones?”

“Aye, Sir! It’s done.”

“What time is it ?”

“seven in the morning!”

“SHIT, I’M LATE!”

Kuroo runs to his bedroom. But as he opens the door, he frowns at the fainted smell of sweetness still lingering the room. Kuroo grabs his towel and head for a quick shower.

After he changed, he walks to the dining room and asked Akaashi who sets the breakfast, “Hey, Akaashi. Have you seen Tsukishima ?”

“he left this morning. He took a cab back to his apartment. He needs to change his clothes, since he’s going to school plus his working hour is school’s Hours,” Akaashi answers him. As he makes a herbal tea for Kuroo.

“ah, you’re right!! It’s earlier than us” Kuroo mumbles. It’s very unfortunate. Kuroo wants to see him again.

“oh, and Kuroo. Can you sign Bokuto up for a medical check-up at your hospital? It’s for his club.” Akaashi asks.

“sure.”

* * *

“He is the last, right?” Kuroo mumbles as he scrolled the queue on his computer

He is wearing a mask, a hoodie, sunglasses, and a hat. What a perfect protection from media. The man starts by removing the sunglasses, revealing his lazy eyes. The mask’s revealing his displeased expressions which stated that he hates being here with Kuroo. the last is his hat, revealing a jet-black hair just like Kuroo but the difference is in their hairstyle. He would say that his bed hair is better. Cooler than the slightly combed-hairstyle.

Kuroo read the names of the medical records, and nods, “Suna Rintarou. it’s been a month and a half, right? You look better.”

Suna glared at him as usual. It’s his way to say that he’s grateful to see Kuroo. Suna took a seat silently in front of him and waiting for Kuroo to start the talk.

Kuroo leans on his work seat, “I read a magazine about you, you took a break from modeling for 2 weeks? It says that you’re going to your hometown, Hyogo. How’s there?”

“it’s the same for Tokyo. Not that much difference.” Suna answers. Kuroo nods as he writes the prescription he already knew it that Suna still to take his medication the moment he sees him enter the door.

“I see. Is there something interesting perhaps?” Kuroo peeks between his glasses.

  
Suna just smirks, “yes, and I found it mesmerizing.”

What is he talking about?”

Kuroo releases his Intimidating pheromones then He glared at Suna, demanding an answer. “What is it then?”

That’s the advantage of being an Alpha. In this world, it has shown effective for dealing with people like Suna. But of course, it only applies to Non-Alpha and Beta groups. It means the other genders such as Delta, Gamma, Omega will be affected by Alpha’s pheromones. 

Delta and Gammas are the most rare between them. Delta is the hybrid of Beta and Alpha, Meanwhile Gamma is the hybrid of Beta and Omega. Like being said, It’s rare. The Alpha male and Beta female could have a child either an Alpha or a beta, it’s the same for Beta male and Omega female.

Suna is classified as a Delta. He physically almost like an Alpha but overall has the Beta’s Trait. He had pheromone just like Alpha and it could trigger Omega’s heat. He often went to rut, but it’s not a sexual phase, only mood swings or berserk phase of the rut.

Suna hates this feeling whenever someone feels superior to him. He scowled, “why do you think I would tell you ?”

Kuroo froze. He can’t believe that he needs to treat people like him. But He smiles at him anyway, “aren’t we friends? We’re just like 1 year apart.”

“... That’s not convincing, Try again.” Suna leaned back. As if Kuroo had entered the wrong password for entering Suna’s private life.

“Do I have to ?”

“You have to.”

Kuroo sighs again, “this is why you’re still sick.”

“It’s your job to heal me.”

“Yeah, I already figured that out. Why don’t we take a stroll outside? I could treat you for some fruit jellies.” Kuroo offered.

Suna glared at him for a second, “you better keep your words.”

Kuroo walk ahead of him.

“since when I didn’t ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other ships on this series will be posted gradually. sorry for my mistakes or typo! luv u all


	2. The One You've Been Waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe someone wants to guess what's wrong with Suna Rintarou ?? comment below!

Before they walk to the Hospital’s park, they headed to the convenience store to get some jellies for Suna. It is easy to bribe him.

Or maybe Suna was the one who bribed Kuroo. He seems like in the mood for getting an advantage on others and he doesn’t aware of that.

“So...” Kuroo signals him.

Suna took an angry bite of the jelly and sighs, “rather than something, I think ‘someone’ is the best word to suits the question.”

“Are you using them again ?”

“No. He used me. That’s why I found him interesting.” Suna said, staring blankly.

Kuroo’s heartbeat increased. This is unusual. What does he mean by that?

But for now, he’s gonna observe him, “You seem to like him.”

Suna glanced, “Nah, I can’t say that I like him. Maybe he is the one who likes me. He’s not bad so, I don’t mind it.”

He’s talking about an Omega. _He used me_. It already happened.

_It already happened._

For fuck’s sake, is he took advantage of the Omega’s heat?

Kuroo wanted to bang his head right now. How did he have to be in such a tough position? He can’t leak the patient’s information, it will violate the Ethics Code, right?

Kuroo pretends to check the time, “I need to go back.”

He handed the prescription, “here. it’s your usual paroxetine and you still prohibit to drink alcohol.”

Suna took it and stare at it for a while. “Goodbye, then.”

“Yeah, See you later.”

* * *

Kuroo sighs as soon as he closed the door. He takes out his phones and sends a quick message to Bokuto who’s waiting for him. He scrolls his contacts and realized that he didn’t ask for Tsukishima’s number. How the hell he forgot about that?

It’s still three in the afternoon though, is it okay to visit him? Kuroo thought. It’s been a while since he plays volleyball too. Nekoma is close to the hospital. He could ask Bokuto to join him.

Speaking of him, the white-haired owl peeks his head from the door with an enormous grin on his face, “Bro?”

“yo! Come in. I’m done here.” Kuroo smiles, letting him in. Bokuto looks around his room.

“dude, this is just like my biology room back in high school!”

Just after Kuroo sanitizes his hands, Bokuto points him a figure beside his desk, “What is this rainbow strings that form like a volleyball? Can I smash it ?”

“What? No, dude! It’s a brain map, don’t you dare touch it! Hands off.” Bokuto does as he told. Put his hands above head. Kuroo took off the coat he’s wearing and grabbed his iPad and his phone. As he tidies up the messy desk, he turns to Bokuto, “Bro, I know that you’re in a break from the club. But do you mind play for a bit?”

Bokuto’s face shining. He nods so hard that Kuroo afraid his neck gonna fell off. He smirks, “Great!”

Just as Kuroo expected, the school is not that far from his hospital. He parks his car in front of the building. He could see some students still doing some extra activities and hanging out just in front of 7-Eleven. Ah, it reminds him of his club members. Every time they’re done practicing, they always tagging along to the convenience store just by his school.

The Two men walk inside. Their presence as Alpha is making them stand out. All eyes are on them, whispering and giggling as they walk past them. Kuroo likes it when all the attentions are on him. The thing is, Bokuto who only wears a white T-shirt along with long black pants in the middle of a fall gains more attention than him.

“isn’t it cold?” Kuroo mumbles.

Bokuto glances and then touches his forehead. “No, I’m warm.”

Kuroo could feel his blood pressure rises. He wanted to punch him, but he has a reputation here to uphold.

Suddenly, a beta girl appeared in front of him. “Uhmm... Are you Kuroo Tetsurou-san?”

Kuroo bent a little, smiling at the girl, “yes? Why?”

“Oh, my god!! Guys, it’s him!!!” Kuroo startled as the girl screamed, calling her friends.

Not long after that. The females students surrounded him. They’re asking, screaming, and wailing at him. Even worse, the smell of their pheromones is making him sick. He glanced at Bokuto, asking for saving him, but that white-haired dude takes out his phone and recording him.

“why all of you haven’t gone home yet?”

Kuroo lifted his head. He felt so relieved that Tsukishima was there for him. He was wearing a dark blue suit, and his blond hair pushed back with gels, making it shiny. He’s looking fine.

In an indistinct voice, Kuroo whistles, “damn.”

The girls in front of him stoned. They apologized, “S-sorry sensei.”

“Why are you all being sorry for? Just go home already.” Tsukishima gives them a dirty look, telling them to go away from his face.

The girls dashed out of the school gates, freeing Kuroo from the suffocating atmosphere. Kuroo took a deep breath.

“You’re okay ?”

Kuroo looks up and immediately straightens his back when he saw Tsukishima standing in front of him, “Yes, I’m alright. Thanks.”

“Kuroo?” The familiar voice distracts him.

“Kenma? What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked him. Kenma never asked him to meet ever since he moves his house to Miyagi.

“I’m helping Coach to prepare for the upcoming Tournament along with Tsukishima,” Kenma said.

Tsukishima never told him he is an acquaintance with Kenma. Kuroo turns to Tsukishima asking for an explanation but the blonde boy just ignored him.

After some chit-chatting, Kuroo finally got his number. Tsukishima and Kenma let the two alphas to the gymnasium. The sound of smashing the ball, and the shouting between the player calling the ball, it just getting him emotional.

When was the last time he played volleyball?

“Gather up!” the captain shouted at his teammates.

Once the students gathered. They’re starts to whispering as always. Kuroo just rolling his eyes, tired of the familiar attitudes.

Tsukishima sighs, “so, This is Bokuto Koutarou From MSBY Black Jackal and—”

“KUROO!!!” The name’s owner startled.

He could see their eyes sparkling as if they had met their biggest Idol. Except one. But he will ignore him, for now.

“Kuroo-san! Kuroo-san! Are you going to play with us?”

_“he has to,”_

_“Imagine got blocked from him.”_

_“I would feel honored.”_

“Whoa, chill guys. I’m here just to visit you, 'kay?” Kuroo laughs as they start to whimpering asking him to play.

“what about me? I would like to play with you guys!!” Bokuto eagerly offering himself to play, but the youngsters froze.

_“He is scary. I heard he can smash the ball until it’s flat! One with the floor!”_

_“Did you know that he almost beat Ushiwaka in an arm wrestling?”_

_“you know, that famous chest receives ?”_

_“he receives a spike with his chest?! That’s sick!”_

_“Really? MSBY sure are scary.”_

Kuroo took a peek on Bokuto who’s getting irritated by their whispering, “Hey, I’m not that scary okay? I’m on my break now so I have to save my energy on volley!”

“that’s enough. Go back to your practice.” Tsukishima coldly ordered them.

“Yes, sir!”

As they back to the practice, Bokuto still joins them. Kuroo can only watch from the bench with Kenma. Meanwhile, Tsukishima has left, back to the main building. A meeting, he said.

“Kuroo, how’s your life going?” Kenma asked. It’s been so long talking to him like this. Kuroo eyeing him, “as usual.”

“I see. So you haven’t met them, huh ?”

“What do you mean by ‘them’ ?”

“Your omega,” Kenma smiling sarcastically, mocking the Alpha.

“Kenma, you fucker!” Kuroo ruffled Kenma’s hair. The-motionless-Kenma he knew has changed into someone who’s brighter and laughing freely. He wonders what happened to him after they live in separate ways.

“You’re saying that but have you even meeting one?” Kenma stopped laughing. He zones out for a bit before answering him with a slight nod.

“I wonder who. But in case you don’t know, the kids are staring at you.” Kuroo points at the team.

Kenma instantly glared at them. “What are you looking at ?”

The student startled as they continue to practice. Even Kuroo had a shiver hearing that.  
Kenma sighs, “yeah. He is a reliable Alpha, unlike you.”

Offended, he replied, “gee.. why the hell are you so sensitive, insulting me out of nowhere?”

“Maybe because I’m pregnant.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Kuroo jumps, making Kenma startled, he even touched his heart which beating so fast right now.

After the heart calm down, he looked at him again as he repeated, “pregnant.”

“Who’s child? Tell me.” Kuroo asked. he wanted to punch anyone who did it to his childhood friend.

“You won’t like it.” Kenma looked down. Refuse to say it.

“Just fucking tell me and I’m gon—”

“Nah.”

“Who is it ?”

“Tora.”

Kuroo gasps. Did that name just came out from Kenma’s mouth?

“Are you fucking serious?”

Kenma nods.

Kuroo massage his temple, tried not to flip the bench they’re sitting. How the hell he ended up with Yamamoto? And Kenma said Yamamoto is more reliable than him... Just what’s going on?

“How long?” Kuroo has back to his original self.

“3 weeks.”

Kuroo sits down on his seat again. He is so pissed that he wants to smash some balls.

“Did he know about this ?”

Kenma frowns, “of course he knew, he even proposed the first time he heard it.”

“When did he even court you?” Kuroo asking him again.

“You sound like my dad.”

“Shut up, just answer it” Kuroo sighs, Kenma could make him wrinkled faster.

“Right after we graduate. There? Happy now ?”

That’s it.

Kuroo’s pride has shredded by the fact alone. He let out a deep sigh as he removes the long coat. He rolled his sleeves and runs to the court. He needs something to let out his frustration and volleyball is the best place where he could let out the anger he had. You could say that Kuroo is in a nasty mood right now. Judging by his posture, and the way he walks to the opposite team of Bokuto.

“Kuroo-san?” Kuroo turns to him with a frown. Showing his anger.

That’s the boy who gave him a dirty look earlier. A young blonde Alpha. he is about as tall as Kuroo, he stood there with both hands rest on the waist. He stared at Kuroo for a moment before letting out a smirk, “I see.”

“What the—what did you see, kid?”

“You’re ugly.”

That two words have able to make the whole gymnasium laugh. Even Bokuto rolling on the ground repeatedly saying ‘absolutely’ to the kid.

This situation making Kuroo rethink the purpose of coming here. But why none of the plans goes well? He scowled in anger, “what’s your name?”

“Yagiza Suzuta.”

“so, Yagi-kun,”

“Yagiza.”

“Yagiza-kun, what position do you play?”

“Setter.”

“A First-year?”

“yes.”

Kuroo reached out his hands, invites him to shake hands, but Yagiza just stared at the hands and ignores it. He turns to the net in front of him, focusing on the game.

“Keep your head cool, Captain. The brain needs oxygen to keep working.”

Kuroo grinned at that very familiar line. Can’t believe someone used it against him. Especially someone who’s ten years younger than him.

“Shit, that’s sounds cool.”

Yagiza smirk again at him, “I stole them, though.”

“Yeah. I know.”

No one, not even Kuroo, expected that the two of them could synchronize perfectly. There is no doubt that the first-year is a brilliant Setter on his generation. It’s scary too even for Bokuto, Yagiza had some game sense just like Kenma, a quick read-block like Kuroo and a perfect technique that reminds him of his teammates Miya Atsumu.

The match ended after Tsukishima returned from the meeting. As expected, the Profesional won the game. Kuroo is not crazy enough to stop him even if he wanted to. He could block several of his spikes but it will make Bokuto’s mood decreased instantly and then they have to face the emo-mode of him. Kuroo has seen it several times in high school, and he hates it. It’s too troublesome for him to handle.

“here.” The blonde alpha hands him the drink.

“Thanks.”

Kuroo smiled at Yagiza and patted his shoulder before gulping down the drink. It’s been a while since he had that.

“Kuroo, can you come here for a sec?” Kenma called him. Apparently, the pudding head and Tsukishima are discussing the summer camps that will be held at Karasuno this year.

“Fukurodani has confirmed to participate but Shinzen and Ubugawa inform that their exam got re-scheduled and it will overlap with the Training camps. Do you have some suggestions or recommendations, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima Explained. Kuroo swears to god that he loves Tsukishima’s voice whenever he got serious with him. It’s hot.

After Kuroo dazed for a bit, then he smiled to them, “why don’t you invite the locals? For example, Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa, maybe ?”

“Nuts,” Tsukishima commented. Like hell, he would invite the two over. It will be the end of the world if they met. Let alone training with each other.

Tsukishima sighs as he realized that he has no choice but to ask some powerhouses in Miyagi. “fine, I’ll try to contact them. Let’s wrap up the practice first.”

After the seniors give some advice, and quoting, The students clean up the gym. Kenma left first. He said that he needs to visit his soon-to-be-mother-in-law a.k.a Yamamoto’s mom while in Tokyo. Meanwhile, Akaashi has picked up Bokuto, leaving Kuroo with Tsukishima in front of the gate.

There was an awkward silence between them, before Tsukishima broke it off, “Kuroo-san, you stink.”

“why is everyone insulting me suddenly?” Kuroo grunts.

Tsukishima glances at him then walked back to his office, “it must be a beautiful day, then.”

Kuroo tailed him, stomped his feet like a kid, “ _beautiful_ , my ass. Can you believe that one of your first years called my face ugly! Is he fucking blind?!”

“Is that Yagiza?” Tsukishima looked at the Alpha who’s nodding slightly.

He knew that Kuroo is such an attention seeker. He acts like a kid. Sometimes it feels like Tsukishima had a younger brother. It’s not that he hates it, the act of giving him attention, but maybe it’s only his instinct as an omega.

He told Kuroo to sit on the chair beside him while he searched for a shirt.

“here.” Tsukishima hands him the white shirt.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he catches the musky smell of the Alpha. He quickly turns to Kuroo that has unbuttoned his damp shirt, revealing his muscular-tanned torso and also his well-built arms. That smell is driving Tsukishima crazy.

“can you just wear it?” Tsukishima looks away.

Kuroo turns to the omega. He noticed Tsukishima’s ear that begin red. He teased, “Oya? Are you being shy, Tsukishima-sensei?”

Tsukishima flinched as he feels Kuroo touching his left hand. The tanned hand trailed his palm, sliding it to his sleeves. It tickled him to the spine of his back and it’s making his neck almost snapped to the back. Like it’s a sensitive spot for him which he never knows until now,

Tsukishima let out a gasp as Kuroo pulled his body, making him sat on his lap. Then Kuroo lifted his body, making Tsukishima bent down on him. Kuroo smirked, “I bet you liked this.”

Their face is so closed, both of them have drunk on each other’s pheromones. At first, they’re just gazing at each other’s eyes, but Kuroo makes a move on him. He leaned, wanting to kiss the pink lips. Tsukishima is not refusing either. He shut his eyes just in case.

But the door suddenly opens. The couple startled as they both turned to see the interrupter. Tsukishima’s eyes widened once again.

There was a silence between the three of them. Tsukishima pulled himself away from Kuroo, then trembled in fear, and Kuroo froze in his seat.

“I was waiting for you.” The man spoke first.

“S-Suna,” Tsukishima stuttered.

“let’s drink. The three of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I picked this name randomly. ‘Yagiza’ means Capricorn, and ‘Yagi’ means goat. I imagined Yagiza Suzuta like Tsukki’s doppelganger but without glasses and a Longer-straight hair.
> 
> If you read the manga, especially the story behind Kenma and Tora, they are so cute together, just like a magnet. It’s not like they cling to each other but more like opposite polar that suitable for one another.
> 
> chapter 3 update soon, be sure not to miss it!


	3. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: you might search for some words! and SADBOI+NERD KUROO AHEAD!

They arrived at a Japanese cuisine restaurant. It was 7 in the evening, but the restaurant seems empty. Tsukishima and Suna entered the restaurant first while Kuroo parked the car. Yes, they got there with his car, and it was madly awkward. Tsukishima sat on the back, and Suna is on the passenger seat. Even though Suna never glared at him earlier, but Kuroo felt so uncomfortable, as if he was being watched.

As Kuroo entered, there was a beta woman who’s wearing a Kimono and a large blue hairpin on her head. She greeted him and asked to follow her. Kuroo inspected his surroundings. He noticed the dim brightness that lights the restaurant giving him the vibes which he likes, Mysterious and Fancy.

They stopped just in front of an enormous black sliding door. She removes the black long coat for him, carrying it. It startled Kuroo at first, but the woman smiles at him,

“Don’t worry, we will hang it inside for you.”

“Enjoy your food!” she opened the door for him. Suna and Tsukishima already waiting for him on the table.

The table is a U-shaped-squared table attached to the wall, a typical Japanese prestigious restaurant. Tsukishima on the left and Suna in the middle, leaving Kuroo with the right side. After Kuroo sat, Suna glanced at him, “Order anything you want. My treat.”

Shit, Kuroo lost at words to describe this insanely uncomfortable feeling. He took a peek on Tsukishima who seems had pulled himself together now.

“Cigar?”

Suna hands him a box, but Kuroo shook his head, “No, thanks for the offer.”

“I thought you’re smoking.” Suna shows his disappointment.

“Sorry to surprise you, but I’m not,” Kuroo replied with his most annoying smiles he could pull.

The woman from earlier came back. She brought porcelain Sake cups and placed them in front of them. As she pours the Sake, she asked, “may I take your order ?”

Kuroo hands her the Menu, “One grilled mackerel, pl—”

“Add Salmon Sashimi for him, I’ll have Yakimeshi. What about you, Kei?” Suna said, cutting him off.

Kei? is that his first name? Kuroo glimpsed at him and accidentally met eyes with him. but Tsukishima quickly broke it off. Something’s wrong in his eyes. Tsukishima tried to tell something, didn’t he?

“Hassun.”

“Isn’t that too little?” Suna raised an eyebrow.

“You know my portion,” Tsukishima said it coldly. 

The Delta smiled at him. That is the first time Kuroo saw his genuine smile. So, Tsukishima is that someone, right?

After the woman retreated, Tsukishima grabbed the porcelain cup in front of him. One more thing that Kuroo notices is Tsukishima avoids making eye contact with him, but he has No. problem talking with Suna.

When Suna took the cup, Kuroo startled, “Oi! Sun—”

“I won’t drink it.” he stared at Kuroo, sipping it despite his prohibition. He smirks again, shoving it in front of his face.

Kuroo is speechless. He has never seen his patient just straight-ass disregard his words.

“you heard him.” Tsukishima glared at Suna.

The older paused. He put it back, and leaned to the chair, “whatever you say.”

Not long after that, The chef came from the room behind. He was wearing a-full-black-chef-clothing, complete with a knife set in his hand. Judging by his look, he seems young and you can tell that he is a Profesional. Not to mention, he had a powerful scent just like an Alpha.

“It’s you.”

The voice was loud enough that making the three of them glanced up. The chef doesn’t even flinch when all of their eyes on him. He just stared straight to Suna, who’s at the opposite table of him.

Suna glared at him, making the alpha took a step back.

“Ah... good evening, I’m Miya Osamu, your chef for tonight.” Osamu bowed to them.

This is confusing. Kuroo was sure that Suna wants to show something to him. But he can’t get the clue somehow.

_If only I could read minds_

“excuse me, can I get some tea?” Kuroo asked. Osamu nods once. He talked through the earpiece, and the waiter came shortly, bringing the tea.

Osamu walked back to the room behind. He brought some fishes and vegetables. It looks like he’s going to cook Suna’s Yakimesi first since that’s the complicated one.

After some Flambé performance from Osamu, Suna’s Yakimesi fried rice is done. His hands quickly cleaned the station and worked on the raw fishes.

He took out a knife and then beautifully cut the mackerel. Next, he picked out the bones with a tweezer, sprinkled with salt before laying it on the grill. While the mackerel cooked, he took a different knife to cut the sashimi.

What a concentration he has. Kuroo had a weird feeling which making him can’t turn away from his face. He looks strangely familiar, but he never met him before.

Kuroo mustered up the courage to ask, “um, do you perhaps played volleyball? I think I’ve seen you somewhere on tv.”

Osamu turned to him before he concentrates cutting the fish again, “yeah, I’ve played on high school. But maybe you just saw my twin on the tv these days.”

“twin?”

“he is Miya Atsumu’s twin brother,” Suna answered.

Kuroo nodded, “I see.. so you two are identical. That’s unique. I thought identical twins would share the same pheromones. If I remembered, Atsumu-san is an omega, right?”

Suna hissed, “what the hell are you trying to say—”

Osamu just took a glance at Suna, before he cutting him off, “and I’m an Alpha, that’s the easiest way to tell us apart.”

“Now, that you mention it, how does it feel to live under one roof with an unmarked Omega?”

Suna flinched a little, “that’s fucking rude, Kuroo.” 

“language.” Suna turned to Tsukishima. He was sure at this point Tsukishima should have wasted after those shots of sake.

“It was fun,” Osamu said as he serves the grilled mackerel and the sashimi for Kuroo.

“fun ?”

He nodded and smirked, “I’m not a fan of ‘Alpha Domination’, though”

Tsukishima stood up suddenly, “Where is the toilet?”

“the opposite of that door.” Osamu pointing the entrance door.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima walked out.

The room was quiet once again. Suna almost finishes his food, Kuroo sipping his tea, and Osamu working on Tsukishima’s Hassun. The atmosphere feels heavy too, maybe that’s why Tsukishima feels suffocated and get out of the room.

Kuroo needs to interrogate Osamu again but, as long as Suna still here, there’s no chance but to wait for him to exit the room.

However, Kuroo’s phone rang instead, and It’s the vice president of the hospital out of all people. Kuroo took a sashimi before he shows the phone screen to Suna and quickly take it as he walked out of the door.

Suna sips his water, “I’m sorry, he is a psychiatrist. It was his job to sticking out his nose on other people.”

“Really? Doesn’t seem like it.” Osamu replied. Still focusing on dressing the food.

“Is he the Omega you’re talking about?” He asked as he put the plate on Tsukishima’s place.

Suna paused, “I thought I’ve bought your silence.”

Osamu hold his laughter, “you do. But he looked sexier than Atsumu.”

The fact that Osamu just ignored him pisses him off, “what the heck. Are you fucking your twin brother?”

“he already has an alpha.” Osamu hands him a cup of warm green tea.

Suna doesn’t even say ‘thank you’. He just took it and stare at it for a few minutes, making sure it’s not poisoned. He sips a bit to taste it. He won’t say that he likes it, but it’s enough to cool his head off for now.

“that Kuroo-san seems likes your doll.” Osamu teased him again.

“I’ll take care of it”

“I suggest impregnating that omega the next time he hits the wave. Just like, Buy one, get two?” He whispered.

“I’ll think about it. wait—” Suna glanced up to him.

Osamu smirked, “You have Antisocial personality, don’t you?”

Suna’s eyes widened. In this situation he supposed not to panic or else that alpha reads him even further. He had it enough with Kuroo and he doesn’t want to go through there twice.

Suna cleared his throat before sipping the tea again, “so what? It’s not like you will spread the rumor online, right?”

The Alpha chuckled, “I won’t”

Suna holds his breath as Osamu moves closer to him, “but did you know? Every time I got my answer right, my dad would give a reward to me”

“I want that applies to you too.”

Kuroo widened his eyes, “But my seniors haven’t said anything about this!”

_“This is the president’s order, Kuroo. we’ll discuss your assignment tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.”_

Kuroo kicked the wall after the call ended. Just because he was his son, doesn’t mean he could use him for whatever he wants. This is an abuse of power, Kuroo grumbled. He sighs as pinched the bridge of his nose.

“that’s a stressful smell coming for you.”

He turns around, Tsukishima, leaning against the wall behind him, with a cigarette in his hands. He is so calm, that it scares Kuroo. he thought Tsukishima would cry in the toilet or maybe have gone home. But he’s here smoking nicotine.

“I didn’t know you smoke.” Kuroo approach him.

“guess I’m not your type, anymore.” Tsukishima stubbing the cigarette out.

Kuroo brushes the omega’s jaw softly, treating him as if a painting that worth millions. No, Tsukishima is much more expensive than that. The white soft skin and the golden eyes that glow like moonlight. He really lives up to his name.

“I don’t think so,” Kuroo answered.

“The moment I fall for you, my brain will start releases chemicals such as vasopressin, adrenaline, dopamine, and oxytocin that light up your neural receptors make me feel both pleasure and euphoric sense of purpose. In other words...”

“I’m already addicted to you,” Kuroo confessed.

Tsukishima stared at him, “Do you want to court me?”

Thank goodness the restaurant’s lights are too dim or else Kuroo could see Tsukishima’s flushed face. The omega fixes his glasses and walked past him, “sorry. I’m too drunk right now.”

“Kei,” Kuroo holds his wrist.

To be honest, Kuroo was surprised at the sudden question. courting someone is a serious matter. It’s not like Kuroo doesn’t care about courting issues, if it’s Tsukishima, he would like to make a family with him. Shit, he started imagining things.

“You don’t have to answer it. I already have someone I like, anyway.” Tsukishima’s haughty voice snapped him back to reality.

This is might be the last chance. It’s the first time he feels so obsessed with someone. Kuroo looks down as he felt the tear in his eyes. Is loving someone always this hurts?

“What did he do to you?”

Tsukishima stopped, “he did nothing to me.”

“Lie.”

“Even if he does something, It’s none of your business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh I did it. Two chapters to go guys!!


	4. Expectation

It’s been a whole 2 weeks since he met Tsukishima. That feeling still lingering on his mind, _desperation_.

If he could be honest, Kuroo wants to meet him, to see if he’s doing well, but something is holding him and he doesn’t know what it is

Kuroo knew that Tsukishima acts cold to protect himself, which bothers Kuroo till this day. He repeatedly asked himself if he said something wrong that day? Or did he already took a wrong step to hit on the omega?

That night after both of them returned, something feels off. Kuroo could read people’s body language easily. But it become a habit where Kuroo let the people who constantly lied to speak the truth. And by the end of the day, neither of them being honest. He couldn’t believe that he let them off.

Kuroo sighs. He had a headache since morning and a muscle soreness on his back to make it worse. It must be because of the repetitive thoughts he had. Maybe he should get a coffee later.

“Dr. Kuroo,”

Kuroo glances up as the nurse opened his door, “You have a guest.”

Kuroo stood up immediately when the familiar scent strikes in. He froze. It’s Tsukishima. He was wearing an ivory stand collar shirt, a black trouser, shining black derby, and a Cream coat that he’s holding on one arm.

“Sorry for the intrusion.”

Kuroo almost biting his tongue, he smiled at the nurse, “T-Thanks. You can leave now.”

As soon as the door closed, Tsukishima put down his coat on the coffee table and sits on the couch. Tsukishima wander his eyes around the room. White themed room with a little maroon and black near the work desk. He could tell that it’s Kuroo’s comfort zones.

“what brings you here?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima winced a little before he silent once again.

“there is a cafe near the lobby. It’s more comfortable than here.” Kuroo walked past him, but this time Tsukishima held him back by grabbing his white coat.

“C-Could you inspect my body?”

Kuroo frowned, “I’m not specialized at that, so I don’t know if I could help you.”

“It’s okay.”

Tsukishima unbuttons his shirt slowly. As the white torso shows up, Kuroo widened his eyes in shock. There are dozens of bite marks and hand marks all over his back and waist. Some of them look old too. It looks painful as hell.

Tsukishima flinch as he felt chills when Kuroo touches his wounds. He glances back and saw Kuroo’s eyes focused on his back. His fingertip pressed gently on the marks. Instead of hurt, Tsukishima felt electrified every time he touched them.

“I want a collar to cover my nape.” Hearing that, Kuroo shifts his eyes to the nape instantly. He felt relieved when he found no marks there.

“Your heat. When was it?” Kuroo gets up, reaching for his phone on the desk.

“last week.”

“it explains a lot. I’ll register you—Tsukki?” Tsukishima snatched the phone just before Kuroo dialed the information center.

“Don’t, Kuroo-san is enough for me.”

Kuroo frowned, his eyes clouded in rage, “just tell me what do you want! You rejected me, yet you come here with a body full of scars. Are you seeking my help or seducing me? Oh! That’s right! Must be your Omega instinct, right? Pleaded before an alpha? look, I know you’re smart enough to understand our relationship, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima stared at him desperately before looking down again, as he fixed his shirt and wore his coat. “it’s understandable that you’re mad at me. But, I need you to buy that collar for me. You can give it to me at school hours tomorrow. I’ll wait.”

The Omega left him again.

“Kuroo, You’re going to spill the coffee.”

Kuroo startled. The boiling water from the coffee spilled over his hands, he immediately throws the cup and shake his burnt hands, he groaned, “Shit, It hurts!”

The omega who just came starts panics. He grabs Kuroo by his arms and dragging him, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Shi-Shirabu, It’s Okay! I can handle — Fuck!” Kuroo swore as Shirabu pressed the burn area.

Shirabu shoves him to the sink and then holds his hand under the running water. “wait here.”

Then, he runs to the cabinet, searching for burn ointment and bandages. After he put them on the table, Shirabu dragged Kuroo to the chair.

“Take it off.”

“I’m sorry?”

“your white coat, dickhead.” Kuroo laugh. He always finds Shirabu’s quick temper funny.

Even though he’s known for his foul-mouthed, Shirabu Kenjirou is actually a Pediatrician. Nobody knows about the reason he chooses pediatrics when he hates children so much. But it’s a suitable way to keeping him from swearing to other people. If he becomes a psychiatrist, Kuroo’s sure that his patient won’t be alive at the end of a therapy session.

As Shirabu applies the ointment, he asked, “Now, tell me, which bitch broke your heart?”

Kuroo confused, “How? Is it from my pheromones?”

“Don’t answer a question with more questions, dumbass. But, yeah. One day I broke an Alpha’s heart and then he gave off the same vibe as you. Cold and almost scentless.” Shirabu answered instead.

“so, you admit that you’re a bitch, Shirabu!” Kuroo laughs again and winced when Shirabu slaps the bandaged hands.

“shut the fuck up.”

The copper head walked back to the cabinet and brought an injection. Kuroo panics, “what is that?”

“Tetanus shot. Now roll up your sleeve.” He ordered as he wears the latex gloves. Kuroo gulped down his saliva. Honestly, Kuroo’s good at giving injection but he had an awful time dealing with it. He even had a shiver just from looking at that pointy thing.

Kuroo purposively, taking too much time just to roll his sleeve. It annoyed Shirabu; he pulled the alpha’s sleeve upward, exposing the muscular arm.

“You had a beefy hand yet you scared from this small needle.” Shirabu snorts.

“it will stab me!”

“You’re not gonna die, goddamn it!”

The alpha shuts his eyes and holds his breath when he felt the needle stabbed him.

After Shirabu pulled out the syringe, he immediately disposed of the syringe and the gloves.

As he washed his hands, he sighs, “About the assignment... honestly, I’m scared coming back to Miyagi.”

“you’re from Miyagi?” 

He nodded, “My childhood was a living hell. My mother was a family physician. One day, she fell in love with her client who’s a businessman and decided to marry him. After we moved to his manor, he introduced me to his son. I was four, and he was five. I was glad that both of them liked me. But when I was ten, my mother died after someone poisoned her wine. You might think this sounds like a reversed Cinderella story, but in reality, it’s happened to me.”

“you already look like a Cinderella, don’t worry.” Kuroo teased.

“Shut it. My mother hasn’t changed her will, so it’s supposed to be me who got the inheritance. But then, my stepfather took it and put them as additional funds for the company. I asked why are you stealing my money and he answered that it was his wife’s property. Like, bitch. That’s my money you’re stealing.”

“why you don’t sue him?” Kuroo asked, has no idea about Shirabu’s life.

“HOW?! HE IS LEADING JAPAN’S ECONOMY MARKET AND YOU EXPECT THIS OMEGA PEDIATRICIAN TO SUE HIM? ARE YOU CRAZY?!” The omega shouted his frustration. This will happen when you put Kuroo and Shirabu in a room.

“DUDE! CHILL! I AM EMOTIONALLY STABLE RIGHT NOW!”

The room becomes quiet. You know, when an alpha barks or yells, accidentally or not, it still scaring the omega. Kuroo feels bad, he apologized, “I’m sorry.”

“it’s okay,” Shirabu said as he turns his face to the window.

“is something happened? That time when your mother wasn’t there for you?”

Kuroo asked with a solemn voice. He knew where this is going. It’s always the same thing that happens on Omega. The face Shirabu made when he mentioned his mother could tell him all the struggles he’s been going through.

“Can you believe that I presented the same time as my stepbrother?” Shirabu held his voice.

Kuroo took a deep breath and nods as Shirabu continues, “His father is a total psycho, he locked us in a room together. So we’re getting our heat and rut in the same room.”

“but that silly brother of mine didn’t touch me the slightest.”

Kuroo jolted, “what—I thought you were getting raped or something?”

Shirabu fidgeting his finger on the mug, “yes. ‘I’m dead’ is what I thought. But eventually, he was holding back. He sits on the corner hugging his feet. Sometimes he growled, you know, like when an alpha saw a newborn omega. he was holding back. He bit his arms until it’s bleeding. He almost got an organ failure because of starvation and dehydration. And I... I can’t even... It’s disgusting. The fluid came out from my body... My mind and common sense covered by my Omega Instinct that wanting him... Geez, Why am I sharing this with you? This is so fucking embarrassing.”

As soon as the tears running through his cheeks, Kuroo grabs his hands. Trying to comfort him. “you know, every Omega struggled with discrimination and injustice. But that doesn’t mean it applied only to omegas. For Alpha like me, it’s hard to survive that state without going berserk. Your brother is doing a noble job, to be honest.”

The Omega stares at him with his swollen eye and chuckled suddenly as he wipes off the tears, “shit. You’re right…”

Kuroo patted his head, “if you feel uncomfortable, you can just ask me. My father will re-arranged it.”

Shirabu shook his head, “No, I’ll go. I’m already looked for a house or maybe an apartment to rent.”

Speaking of assignment, Kuroo glad that Shirabu will be on his team later. As the most advanced hospital in the country, next month the hospital will send a team to each prefecture hospital for additional medical personnel. Kuroo will be in a group with Shirabu and their friend, Hirugami Sachiro, an obstetrician and four nurses.

Shirabu shifted his seat. He asked, “I saw a big-ass omega came out from your room earlier. Who is he?”

“oh, just a patient of mine.” Kuroo averted his eyes.

Shirabu uttered in annoyance, “don’t lie. His glasses were cloudy and watery. I bet he’s crying.”

_Tsukishima? Crying?_

Kuroo glared, “There is no way he cried, Shirabu. You must see things.”

“I’m not. You know how I am sensitive on pheromones, Kuroo.”

Kuroo admits it. “Fine. He is Tsukishima Kei, an Omega who dares to reject me two weeks ago.”

Shirabu frowned again, “I could reject you too, don’t think you’re that special.”

“It’s not that. We kinda had a push-pull relationship. And he is the biggest factor of all. Last time he pushed, and now he’s seeking my help. Why did he think I’ll come back for him? I don’t get it.” Kuroo vent out his anger on him.

Shirabu took a deep breath, “Maybe, He is afraid of you.”

“Of me?”

“Maybe you’ve heard about this. If someone makes you feel broken for having emotions, probably he is just afraid to deal with their own. That’s why he’s seeking for your help, but he’s scared to tell you the truth.”

A flashback of he was a med student hit him. Earlier, His Alpha mindset must cover his brain and all he could think is _revenge_. Kuroo messed his hair in frustration. How is he so stupid?

“fuck.”

It was a downpour, making the road a little too slippery. Kuroo speeds up a little until he stops before an Omegian Shop. He bought an adjustable black metal collar which is the ultimate protector against unintended marking.

As he reached the school, Kuroo parked his car inside. He could feel eyes are staring at him. But he doesn’t care about it. With a shopping bag in his hands, he paced himself to the faculty room. But he’s not there.

Some teachers said that Tsukishima just returned and heading to the gymnasium. Kuroo ran there and found the volleyball team was practicing. He brave himself to talk to them, “have any of you seen Tsukishima?”

They shook their head. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder, “he’s smoking.”

_Yagiza._

“w-where?” Kuroo panted.

Yagiza smirked as he points to his left, “the hill.”

“Woods? But it’s raining outside?” his teammate asked.

“You must hurry, then.” The young alpha handed him an umbrella and snatched the shopping bag.

Kuroo smiles at him. Yagiza chuckled, “thank me later.”

Kuroo nodded and ran to the woods with an Umbrella on his hands. Eventually, the rain wasn’t heavy as before but still windy. Kuroo stabilize his breath. He looks at his surroundings. Kuroo shouted that name, but nothing happened.

The artificial woods that witnessed every romance of Nekoma’s students, including him. omegas and betas often asking him out here. Kuroo sees himself as an irresponsible and undependable Alpha. In other words, he is a Jerk. he felt that he wasn’t ready for a committed relationship.

But now, ever since that Omega came, he’s willing to mate with him, bonded with him, having pups running around in his house, protect him from another Alpha and Beta out there. He concentrated on himself as he releases his pheromones for Tsukishima to notice.

“KEI!!” Kuroo shouted again. The rain is getting heavier, the wind is getting stronger, and the breeze is getting colder. But Kuroo has no choice but to search for him.

Suddenly a flash of lightning struck, followed by the rumble. It surprised Kuroo that he gazed at the sky for a moment. At the same time, he got chills out of nowhere. He felt an unfamiliar feeling even though he knew this place very well.

“What is this? Jamais Vu?” Kuroo mumbled.

The thunder came again this time the lightning brightens the woods. Kuroo focused his eyes and found the blonde leaning on the rail.

“Kei?” Kuroo called him.

He ran to Tsukishima, but an unknown memory crossed his mind. A cloudy night without stars above them. A young Kuroo stood at the same place and saw a boy wearing a black jacket with a school name written on the back.

Kuroo stopped.

From afar, Tsukishima was waiting for him. His body quivering as the cold rainwater fell. His legs were about to give up, and his eyes lose its focus.

He’ll passed out.

Kuroo forced himself to run again. Believing that he’ll make it. Just before Tsukishima fell to the ground, Kuroo grabbed his wrist, pulling him.

“Kei! Kei! Look at me! Hang in there, okay! I’ll take you to the hospital.” Kuroo carefully picked him up on the back.

As they run back to the school building, Kuroo repeatedly calls his name, telling him No. to lost consciousness. Luckily, this position making it easier for him to check on Tsukishima’s breath.

Kuroo winced a little when he felt Tsukishima’s lips on his neck. He must unconsciously sniff his scent gland, isn’t he?

Kuroo widened his eyes as the lips muttered something, “Kei?”

_Tetsu’s smell…_


	5. Returning

_Stop..._

_It hurts!_

_“you’re in heat, Kei. You supposed to like it.”_

_Please..._

_you’re hurting me!_

_Suna!_

_“it’s only his family’s name yet you sound awfully beautiful. Why don’t you say mine”_

_En.. Enough. p-please..._

_“your essence is leaking from your ass, and you want me to stop?”_

_“DO YOU?!”_

_Bi... te... Don’t... Please..._

_“Your scent glands feel amazing...”_

_“Oi. You overdid it.”_

_“I did?”_

_“but he seems to like it. Isn’t Alpha is the best, Kei?”_

_Alpha..._

_“Miya, change.”_

_“fuck, my knot just formed!”_

_“so what. It’s my turn now.”_

_Wait..._

_Pull it out, please!_

_“I’m sorry, Kei.”_

_You’re saying sorry but all I see is your smiles._

_Why are you apologizing?_

_You’re sick, right?_

_I feel safe whenever you around_

_Your scent_

_your eyes that used to provoke other people_

_you’re using it against me_

_Tell me_

_How do I look in your eyes?_

_Why is he even here with us?_

_End this fast, I’m begging you._

_Break my Heat_

_Please._

_I beg._

_“The moon is lovely, right?”_

_“but it’s lonely.”_

_“in the rural area, the stars will appear. However, in this city, it is alone.”_

_“But, the moon would never appear alone. Even if it does, it will never be alone.”_

_“jaa, Tsukki~ how did you pronounce your first name, again? Is it Hotaru or Kei?”_

_“either way, we could name our child one of that later.”_

_“Did I scare you? I’m Sorry! I must step out of the line.”_

_“Tsukki, don’t you know that Moon always belongs to dark? Even though sometime it’s appeared early in the morning, it shines better when in the dark, right?”_

_“cheesy?”_

_“I don’t know. Your presence attracts me so much. I couldn’t help but to look at you during practice matches.”_

_“maybe it’s destiny.”_

_“I looked forward to our match. Do you realize that we spend most of our time playing on the same side of the net than the other side?”_

_“Tomorrow Afternoon. You’ll go back to Miyagi, right?”_

_“Just remember, you’re doing better day by day.”_

_“promise me. We will meet again, Kei!”_

As soon as Tsukishima opens his eyes, the white walls and the blue curtains that surrounding his bed reflect the bright light, making his eyes lose its focus for a while. He took a peek of his right side and found the IV drip and the defibrillator. On his left, however, there is a drawer with a fruit basket on top, a vase of purple hyacinth, and his black pair of glasses next to it.

Tsukishima tries to bring himself but the weird feeling from the cables that attached to his torso making him uncomfortable. His head is spinning too and a stomachache just under his abdomen. Must be the abortion pills he swallowed recently.

A faint sound of argument caught his attention. He glimpses through the door and saw the Doctor Kuroo was leaning his body to the other side of the wall. While the other Doctor was gesturing something in frustration.

Suddenly Kuroo’s eyes saw the conscious Tsukishima through the small window on the door. He shoves the big guy and opens the door.

“how’s your feeling, Kei?”

Tsukishima flinched a little, “not... that good.”

The other guy came behind Kuroo. he is an alpha based on how a faint musk smell came from him. He checks the monitor first before turning his face to Tsukishima. he smiles, “Hi! I am Hirugami Sachiro, Nice to meet you!”

Tsukishima just gives him an awkward smile. As expected, he can’t get used to Alpha’s pheromones. He peeked at Kuroo, who seems to get the idea now. He gives Hirugami a little back slap, “You’re scaring him.”

“Even though I used my friendly tone? Then it must be Kuroo’s problem, not mine.”

“Why the fuck are you blaming me ?”

“how many times do I have to tell that you are a Psychiatrist, the men in white coats? Isn't your job is to help someone overcome their fear?” Hirugami put his hand on the waist. Mocking him.

Tsukishima and Kuroo fell silent. Or maybe it just Tsukishima that feels something big will happen, so he shuts his mouth.

As expected, Kuroo grabbed Hirugami by the coat and pushed him against the wall. He provoked Kuroo on purpose. Tsukishima chooses not to get involved and looked away from them.

“Just do your fucking job,” Kuroo said, walking out of the room,

“how many pills have you swallowed?” Hirugami asked as soon as the door shut.

Tsukishima took a deep breath. At this point, this doctor knows about his condition. There is a strange feeling when a stranger knows your condition without telling them.

Even though Hirugami didn’t use his domineering aura, Still, his face tells him as if he knew something and wants Tsukishima to admit it.

“once a day since ‘that’ happened.”

“just one set of the pills is enough to end the pregnancy. I suspect that someone is buying all of that for you, right?”

Tsukishima froze before he nodded slowly.

“that ‘someone’ wants to kill you. overdosing you on purpose.” Hirugami said it bluntly.

Tsukishima knew it. He knew from the start. But his omega instinct just couldn’t reject someone’s superior to him. It pissed him off. It drives him mad. If only he was a beta, or at least a gamma. This won’t happen.

Realizing that today is not the ending, it scares him too.

“Tsukishima.” The Omega looked at him.

“It hurts, isn’t it?” Hirugami tap his shoulder gently. His finger circles around Tsukishima’s back. At once, he feels comfortable.

“you scared that they will come for you.” He added.

Tsukishima could feel a tear escape his eyes.

Hirugami fiddling his gold ring, “you need to find your mate. It’s not that I forced you or anything. But having a mate will lessen your burden through bonding.”

_Mate?_

Hirugami smiles at him confidently, As he walked to the door, he said, “rest assured. Your pregnancy has stopped, we just have to deal with overdose and the side effects of the pill. See you tomorrow.”

“Bro!!!”

Kuroo stood up when he saw the couple came with shopping bags. Earlier, Kuroo asked Akaashi and Bokuto to buy fresh clothes for Tsukishima using his card. He thought it will be much better for Tsukishima not to detect Suna’s scents.

“Thank you.” Kuroo took it from them.

“No problem. How is he?” Bokuto asked.

“he woke up but now he is sleeping.”

Akaashi nodded, “I see. We will buy the dinner outside while waiting for him. Is that okay?”

Kuroo smiles at them, “An easy digest food for Tsukki and anything for me. Ah, add two coffees and a strawberry shortcake.”

Their back turned around once again. Bokuto puts his arm around Akaashi’s waist, sometimes gives him light kisses on his temple. Kuroo sighs, they are so cute together. Bokuto has promised him to make Kuroo as their rings bearer. Well, age doesn’t matter.

When he enters the room, Tsukishima already sat on the bed. Kuroo flinched a little when that pair of eyes staring at him blatantly. 

but Kuroo ignores him and puts the shopping bags first at the couch near to the bed.

“Kuroo-san,” 

When Kuroo turned around, Tsukishima grabbed his white coat and kissed him on the lips. It surprised Kuroo. Both of their lips just touched, not moving at all. Tsukishima starts moves his lip trying to taste Kuroo’s lips better and Kuroo gladly kissed him back.

Tsukishima’s left hand, the one got the needle, makes its way to Kuroo’s neck. The Alpha gently taps it. Softly rubbing it.

Both of them broke the kiss when they were out of breath.

Kuroo gently kissed Tsukishima’s top of the head, “We met again.”

Tsukishima hugs Kuroo’s waist, burying his face in the broad chest. He mumbled, “Claim me.”

Kuroo won’t ask for Tsukishima’s choice. Because damn right he will treat Tsukishima like his world. No. he will treat Tsukishima like his own moon. He will adore him, worshipping him.

Both of them just want each other. Their desire is mutual. Sometimes you just have to not care about your surroundings and focused on the present.

It’s painful.

But Tsukishima is happy.

He won’t be alone anymore.

KUROO AND TSUKISHIMA WILL BE BACK FOR THE NEXT STORY!!!

SUNA x OSAMU: DELTA’S DOMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> The next story will be available next month! thank you for you patience


End file.
